Untitled
by Lady Abernathy Wordsmith
Summary: The horror-fantasy I was ordered to write by Haruhi Suzumiya when the Literature Club and thus the SOS Brigade was under fire by the Student Council, and subsequently made to upload and submit by her, rewritten and made sense of by the former owner of this account, Miss Abernathy Wordsmith, to whom I will return this to once Suzumiya is satisfied with the amount of recognition.
1. Untitled 1

Untitled 1

Nagato Yuki

It was eons ago, before...everything, when I first met her in that empty, white, never-ending fog.

Her hair was as azure as a clutch of bluebells, her eyes the same. Her smile was soft, but cold, almost accusatory.

"Who are you?" I asked, fearful of that malicious smile.

"I have no name, not yet." She giggled, head tilting to the left, as if in curiosity. "You don't have one either, do you?"

"I do! I have a name, my name is..." ...I trembled, unable to speak my own name. I know I had one...my name...it was Yuki...it was...soft, cold...just like the girl that stood before me...

"You and I...we're the same, we're not real." The girl looked on, as if she felt sorry for me.

"Not real? Then what am I? What are you?!" I demanded, feeling almost as if I was going to cry. What was going on?

I'm so...so confused...

"The Integrated Data Thought Entity might tell us that we're not, that we were created for some other purpose, but it lies. We're just...fake humans, interfaces, dolls meant to be played with. This is Haruhi Suzumiya's doing, we're her's to control." It shattered my heart, the idea of merely being some girl's plaything. I was real, I knew I was real!

She reached out, and gently took my hand in hers, leading me away from there, though it seemed as if there was nowhere to go, fog followed us, it was endless in all directions. Her stride was fast, her hands were warm, she seemed very much alive, real, and warm, unlike my cold, chalky hands. "Now, where shall we go?" She chirped smiling pleasantly.

"I...I don't know..." I spoke softly, trying to keep up with the doll of a girl.

She laughed again, amused by my simpleness. "We can go anywhere! Where would you like to go?" She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, spinning on her heel to look at me. I flinched, almost coming to a collision with her.

I had been trying to go somewhere...but...now I couldn't remember...Where had I been trying to go? Moreover, where was I now? I looked around, there was no sky or ceiling, just and endless empty white void, all around me, where was nothing, just a dense misty fog that came up to my calf. I was here...but why? Why had I been chosen to be a...a doll?

"Weren't you trying to get to North High?" She answered my silent question.

And, at the mention of the school, it was as if I had been drained, the past few minutes of confusion had left me with a clarity of myself, why I was created and who I was. Yes, foolish me. I was going to North High, to...observe Haruhi Suzumiya, the god-figure of the known universe. Of course, why had I forgotten? She was the very reason of my existence, I lived only to be a part of her games under the guise of an alien figure and the patroness of her whims.

Without so much of a nod or confirmation on my part, she smiled and let go of my hand. "Well, it's settled then. Goodbye, Miss Yuki Nagato."

"...Thank you, Miss Ryoko Asakura." I spoke to her, my voice to monotone and empty even to my own ears. She left, farther into the dense fog, to go to her own place, where she belonged as one of Miss Suzumiya's 'alien' characters. I turned the other way, finding where I too belonged, put away neatly in that empty room in the Cultural department of North High.

The fog cleared, and I was walking down the halls of North High, passing empty rooms before I gently opened the one where I belonged. It was empty, a small room void of any furniture. I crossed the threshold, a uniform newly created on my body, and stood before the window. Soon the bell would ring, and students would file in. I opened my book, and waited as this room I was in slowly began to take shape, stacks of empty books forming, set away like this really had been a literature clubroom. Desks and tables, chairs put into a corner, and, right behind me, an empty one. I sat down, and opened the book I had no memory of retrieving.

I didn't set my eyes on it, instead looking out the window, onto the yard outside. Days went by, weeks, then months, until three years had passed, with me sitting in that small, empty room, forever stagnant until the day the Universe's goddess came to hijack both this room and me. There was no literary club, this room was meant to satisfy Haruhi's need. The leafs grew dull before my eyes, and then they fell.

When everything was barren, something...marvelous happened. Something fell from the sky, colder than rain, softer than hail...In all my three short years, I had never gotten use to this substance, it was wondrous to me. This whole world, my whole world...all of it was beyond my comprehension, and...I couldn't be happier about it. The eons before me, supervising a volatile god, staving off a world-recreation, it was all suddenly meaningless. So long as I had this amazement, I couldn't care less. This world, this crystallized rain, it was just like me...soft, cold...melting.

I decided that I would give this substance my name.

"Hey! The first snow of the season!" Haruhi chimed in excitement, sticking her head out the window. "Oh, that reminds me! We need to start planning!"

"Planning? For what?" I heard a distinctly male voice sigh irritably.

"For Christmas!" She spoke as if it were obvious.

"What a wonderful idea, Miss Suzumiya."

"Th-that sounds like fun! B-but..." We all turned to the red-headed junior. "M-maybe...we could make a snow-day before then, when it's high enough."

"A snow day! That's a great Idea Mikuru! We could have a snowman making contest, and a snowball fight with everybody in it! And the losing team will have to endure a punishment!" Haruhi's boisterous voice raved on, but I had stopped listening.

Yes...both it and I were 'snow'.

This was my first act of stealing Suzumiya's power, and I could feel my icy soul melt, emotions I've never felt before slowly running through me, like the rivers during the first thaw of spring.

I was a doll no more.


	2. Untitled 2

Untitled 2

Nagato Yuki

Before North High, I hadn't been alone. There were many more dolls, Kimidori, Ryoko, Kuyou...We had once all been together, before being scattered across the world, all within Haruhi's grasp. The Data Overmind believed itself to be instructing us, but I knew that it was all because of Suzumiya. Even the omniscient being was simply her plaything, just like us, to create aliens and send them to her.

In that small clubroom, I saw many things, for all I could do was to 'see', I couldn't move or speak. I was there to simply watch. I observed from that room, all while 'she' grew more and more frustrated with the world, trying (and unknowingly succeeding) in changing the universe to suit her needs.

I watched for three years, nobody ever leaving or entering this room, which had become my Data jurisdiction. It, like I, had become frozen in time, this was my world, my universe, where I belonged.

Until that time, I had no meaning. I was watching without comprehension, I was there to observe, understanding was not something I was able to do.

Eventually, I did find it, meaning, proof of being. Proof of _my_ being.

She came, shattering my jurisdiction like glass, pulling that boy by his tie and spinning on her toes. "This is going to be our new club room!" She declared, arms raised high.

Before long, there were more. More things in that once empty room, more people in my once empty life. People were pulled together by Suzumiya into this 'club' of her creation.

I saw darkness, sense and inconsistency, and I became _light._

Koizumi Itsuki, he was darkness, always hiding behind some shadow, pulling strings to keep Haruhi forever entertained.

Mikuru Asahina, she was inconsistency, always going back on what she said, her tales of the future and her exploits into the past, seemingly senseless but never truly being so.

Kyon, he was sense, he the very logic, holding back Haruhi from being destructive to her full potential.

And me...I was light, I felt..._light_. Emotions ran through me, for once in my short life, I felt dizzy and...happy.

I met them all, I befriended them all...I didn't have what they had, I didn't smile, I didn't sigh, I didn't cry.

I couldn't...but I would've...I would've liked to have had those capabilities.

If I could, I would have them.

I waited for weeks longer, and finally, to my elation, I had them. I smiled, I sighed...I even cried. But...as if like...like snow, they'd begun to disappear. As if Spring had come and melted everything away. Those emotions, they fell unto me from the sky, disappearing as they touched the earth.

The small surges that rode through me, the snow that I shared a name with, both were so small, would they disappear?

Those tiny wonders.


	3. Untitled 3

Untitled 3

Nagato Yuki

I knew that one day, I would end. When Haruhi would forever be happy, when she had no need for Time travelers, ESPers or...aliens.

I thought I would see that end, I thought that I would see myself, erased from the world like Ryoko had been.

But when I had failed to do as I was created to, to observe and to allow myself to be pushed by this universes' 'god', I felt that I would see that end much sooner than I'd believed.

My awareness had been split, half with the Brigade, watching over Kyon's unmoving body, the other with e IDSE, waiting for my punishment and eventual execution.

The IDSE had taken on a form, a human one, much like Koizumi. It also seemed to want to continue and prod at the utter shame at my failure as a Humanoid Interface by acting like the Brigaders.

It spoke a greeting without so much of a movement of his lips, a smile on its face. _**"Good afternoon, Miss Nagato." **_

Had it no decency? What meager remains of my heart was in pieces, I held it all, in the palm of my hand. Surprise, fear, happiness, confusion, sadness...love...

And it all...melted.

"Hello." My voice had returned to that cold, soft monotone. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to demand why I hadn't been created with those capabilities.

But I couldn't, simply because those things were not in my range of ability.

From the darkness, a form came forth. Long red hair, cinnamon eyes, and the North High Uniform.

If Koizumi was the Data Integration Thought Entity, then the Sky Canopy Domain was Asahina.

Even though they both took the forms of the other two 'supernatural' Brigaders, they smiled kindly, softly, though it was obvious they didn't understand what a smile meant, it was cold, an empty carbon copy and little else. They were simply dolls.

_**"Forgive me for being late." **_The Domain said, eyes full of emotion, none of it real. Its eyes might as well have been empty, black voids for all the realism they conveyed.

The Overmind laughed, though it was empty, almost mocking, a sound which I had never known to be within the real Koizumi's repertoire. _**"Speak, Interface. What have you say about this transgression?"**_

What had I to say...? Was I to tell of what I was feeling? To...to present what my motives had been? Why I took the world, and morphed it to my will...Why I stole power from god?

The Domain's smile grew cold, almost like Ryoko's that first moment we met. _**"There is still time, Interface." **_

Time to...what? Gather my thoughts? To understand why I did what I did?

I hadn't been created with understanding, or had I? I couldn't remember. Had I come here to present something? My findings of Haruhi, to help the Overmind continue to evolve?

_**"There is time." **_His smile was empty still.

There was no time...I couldn't develop emotions any more than the Data Overmind could Evolve on it's own. Not on my own.

Asahina giggled. _**"Let us wait, until you remember." **_

Nervousness ran through my bones like electric shocks, and I reveled in the short burst of feeling.

In that moment, I realized what I was to present.

I had failed, I was to present my failure, and then I was to be erased from existence.

I had come from nothing, and I was to one day return to it. Once I was gone...maybe I could live on, really have all that was rightfully mine, happiness, sadness, anger, hate, passion and...love. Once I was dead, maybe I could truly live.

But I couldn't...

I couldn't understand what I did, let alone why I did it, without those very emotions that made me. I couldn't admit to my failure, I couldn't present it, because I didn't understand it.

This man was sitting on my coffin, so long as he was there, I couldn't have those emotions, I couldn't present my failure and I couldn't die.

They mocked me, the mocked my want to be truly human, to feel pain, to cry and laugh. They mocked me with empty smiles and songs and dances that I couldn't perform. They could smile, they could sing and they could dance.

But I, who had a voice and a body that was all my own, couldn't.

They never intended to erase me, they wanted to mock me, to make me cry, even though I wasn't created with the capability.


End file.
